Evening Drift
by jenben300
Summary: One-shot. Ruth and Idgie spend some time under the stars. "Heaven is in your eyes bright as the stars we're under oh, is it any wonder that I'm in the mood for love". T for flirty and emotional parts.


**Just a little something I came up with while listening to a jazz playlist late at night. I know this ship is a bit abandoned/forgotten because "things that should not be mentioned" happened to these lovely two, BUT I'm still determined to write about one of the best OTP in existence** **imho. No beta, so please bear with any tiny mistakes. Also, this is my 1st fic ever (Yeeeeee!) so please let me know whatcha think!**

 **I do not own any of these characters and am simply using them for entertainment/education.**

 **ENJOY :)**

Evening Drift

The star-speckled night sky opened, revealing a deep navy-blue backdrop from the late afternoon storm that had targeted Whistle Stop earlier that day. A light breeze rustled the leaves of surrounding trees and shook acorns down to the awaiting gravel. A train rattled in the distance as the remaining lights of the town began to dim. The damp sidewalks lining the shopping center of town held the aroma of fresh baked pies and breads from the bakery, cooling in the sill, awaiting tomorrow's wrapping and boxing. The awning of the barbershop dripped drops of rain from the earlier downpour. No one dared to leave their shutters locked tonight as the humidity rose to unbearable degrees. Several open windows and screened doorways welcomed the flood of distinguishable cricket calls in the tall, wild summer grass. All the surrounding homes were blacked out for the night and echoed sounds of deep slumber; all except one.

Through the French doors of the Whistle Stop Café, at the heart of the market square, came a warm, yellow glow from the lights of the eatery. Up the front stoop and through the entrance, booths lined the sides of the café and tables spread neatly down the middle with upturned chairs on each side. The large standup radio against the back right wall hummed low tunes of late night jazz. The muted trumpet tones and gliding piano lulled on as laughter from the far-left booth at the front echoed.

Cards scattered on the table of the occupied booth, which held two slightly tipsy and blushing young women. Idgie, nuzzling a half full mason jar of moonshine, sat across from Ruth who had just started on her third glass of wine.

"…So I says to him, I says," Idgie relays in a hushed giggly tone, determined not to wake the sleeping boy in the next room. "You're so doggone pudgy anyway, I should just start calling you Putt-Putt!"

"No!" Ruth laughs. "Idgie you didn't say that to him, really?"

"I sure as hell did. You shoulda' seen the smug wipe right off that bastard's face when I said it, too."

"What on Earth am I gonna' do with you girl?" Ruth sighed lovingly.

Idgie stretched her arm across the table to lay her hand on Ruth's, accidentally pushing their abandoned game of gin to the floor in the process.

"You've put up with it so far, Sugar, I'm sure you'll find a way to keep me in check," Idgie flirted.

Ruth glanced up from the dropped cards to find mischievous blues boring into her soft brown eyes. She could practically feel Idgie purring with amusement as her face began to warm up. Ruth smirked, shaking her head slightly to kill the romantic fuzz filling her head, and pulled her hand off the table to avoid Idgie's grasp. She had long ago figured out Idgie's tricks when it came to the art of seduction and she wasn't going to fall for it tonight.

"Come on now, let's get this cleaned up," Ruth said, clumsily sliding out of the booth and picking up her three glasses and Idgie's mason jar in one swoop.

"Oh, come on, Ruth," Idgie whined. "We were just getting the night started!"

"Yes, and now it's ending," Ruth replied with as much sternness as she could muster through her smirk. "You know we got the early weekend crowd tomorrow, plus the horse race is in route. We're gonna be swamped."

"Yeah yeah I know, but can't we try opening later for once?" Idgie suggested, following Ruth to the sink back in the kitchen. "Let the morning crowd cook their own breakfast at home. We deserve a break, too."

"Maybe, but I don't think our definitions of a 'break' are quite on the same page," Ruth said, running warm water over the glassware and eyeing Idgie accusatorily.

Idgie matched Ruth's sly grin and left her side by the sink to slide up behind her, pressing her front into Ruth's back and wrapping her arms around her mid-section. Ruth dried her hands and laughed.

"You really think this is gonna' get to me?"

Idgie pressed up on her toes and leaned forward glide her lips against Ruth's ear, stopping at the lobe.

"Oh, I know it will," She whispered back, instantly feeling Ruth shiver and rest her hands on either side of the sink. She kissed behind her cartilage and softly continued down the length of her neck to her exposed shoulder. Ruth hummed in agreement and turned to face Idgie and interrupt her connection to her skin.

"That's the thing about you," Ruth stared straight into Idgie before bumping her pelvis with her hip to shoo her away. "You always think you know everything."

Idgie stood back and scoffed. Ruth smiled challengingly before turning through the back door to the patio with a sway of her hips. As if she had a magnet attached, Idgie followed, determined to win this one in the end.

Idgie descended the few steps to the backyard landing and kicked her slippers off, dragging her feet lazily through the dewed-up grass to where Ruth lay flat. She crouched down and mimicked her position, resting her arms behind her head and staring up at the stars.

"I don't think I know _everything_ ya' know," Idgie defended herself.

"Try telling Buddy Jr. that."

"What? Why? Did he say something? That little rascal gets a little hair on his nuts and thinks he can just do what he wants! I told him, you gotta' do things the right way, no cutting corners…"

"Idg —"

"Cause' see life isn't gonna wait around for you. You gotta get an education, be about your business, stay focused…"

"Idg—"

"And be humble. But not too humble you wanna have some confidence about you. Confidence is key. Cause if ya don't have it now, later on it'll come back to bite you in the—"

"Idgie!" Ruth had rolled onto her side and faced the now silent Imogene who, obviously, hadn't taken notice of her drunken tangent.

"Oh," Idgie blushed. "I didn't mean to ramble. That shine'll really get a hold on you."

"Oh, I know," Ruth giggled recalling Idgie's hiccups of moonshine throughout her Buddy Jr. rant. Their boy was in the transition to becoming a young man and he made sure they knew it every day with his constant inching towards the ceilings fans of the café and darkening peach fuzz on his upper lip and chin. He had recently attempted the usual half-hearted grunts in response to questions phase but was thoroughly discouraged with a swift and hearty pinching from Idgie in front of the whole afternoon café crowd, much to his embarrassment. But all that didn't stop him from showing love to the women who raised and poured each hard day's work into him, even if it took a little prompting from time to time.

"I promise you he listens, really. He adores you, Idgie. I know he don't always remember to say so, but he loves you. Maybe even more than me," Ruth finished with a genuine look of sadness on her face. Idgie noticed this and immediately sat up on her side facing her.

"Don't you ever say. Don't even think it. You are that boy's world. You've been through more than I can ever match with him and you protected him through it all. He will always love you. And so will I."

Ruth's eyes began to well up as she was reminded of the awful events of the past and how much different they could have ended up. The years of guilt that still ate at her for the things she couldn't control. How close she came to being no more. Taken out if not by the ghost of her abusive past, then by her own lack of will to go on. But she was saved. Saved by her boy and saved by the love of her life who lay in front of her. Helped along by the never-ending support of their community and friends. She was so sad yet so happy, and though she knew her earlier drinks played a part in the tears streaming down her cheeks, she couldn't help but feel the overwhelming rush of emotion.

"God, Idgie, I just…I don't even know how to—"

"Shhhh…it's OK. It's all going to be fine. It always will be. I'm here."

Idgie scooted over the gap between them and lay on her back, pulling the now sobbing Ruth onto her and rubbing her back as she held her in her arms. As her tears turned to sniffles, then calm breathing, Idgie soothed her by gently running her fingers through her hair.

"Feels better to get it all out now doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does," Ruth sniffled. "But tell Grady he can keep whatever 'special red' he's got locked away from now on. I'm done with drinking…until next week."

They both laughed and Idgie pecked her lips to Ruth's nose before turning to the sky.

"Every star up there reminds me of you," Idgie confessed after a minute, causing Ruth to look at her with interest. "There's just so many of them that I get so lost…the same way I get lost in you. I could drift through you for hours. Hearing every story, knowing every worry and fear, every hope and joy, and still, I would be up to see more. I love every part about you, even the ones I haven't found yet." Idgie's hand found Ruth's and pulled it toward her mouth, kissing every knuckle before landing on the outside of her palm and curling her fingers through hers.

"Imogene Louise Threadgoode are you just trying to get me to cry again?" Ruth questioned playfully while leaning in closer to her face, brushing her lips against hers.

"Why yes, Ruth Jamison, I believe so," Idgie answered with a smile before pressing her lips fully into the kiss. It deepened as they moved their mouths in unison, holding the others face and intertwining their legs for balance in the slick grass. The stars and moon shone brightly above as the midnight air turned them into a blur of blonde and brunette.

They broke slowly and stared only inches apart into each other's eyes glazed over with euphoria, pupils wide with excitement. Across the yard and miles over the treetops, a soft glow of lightning flashed indicating another July storm was on its way. Duke Ellington's _Mood Indigo_ slowly seeped through the crack in the back patio door, further lighting the scene.

"Why don't we head upstairs?" Ruth prompted, lifting herself into a sitting position then standing to brush off her dress.

"Right behind you," Idgie followed her movements and adjusted the suspenders hanging off her pants before slipping inside after her partner.

They tiptoed into the café, shutting the doors and switching off the radio before quickly cleaning up their spilt card game and killing the lights. The stairs barely creaked under the weightlessness of the couple who shed their grassy garments and climbed into bed, caressing each other in the gentlest and most meaningful way. With every kiss and nip, every sigh and gasp, every "I love you", they together created their own universe, their own palette of stars. And they were certain they would drift with one another forever and always.

 **Had a lot of fun writing this and will hopefully start writing some more in this fandom as well as others. If you got the Grady/Putt Putt reference you are actually amazing because it's extremely obscure (*hint check out the movie remake podcast with josiah and rob even though it's discontinued*). Leave a review or even a favorite if you liked it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
